


fade away together one dream at a time

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: author's favorites [14]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos lays in bed beside his betrothed and wonders about the woman who raised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fade away together one dream at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Where Did The Party Go" by Fall Out Boy.  
> Lyrics below are from "Pity the Child" from Chess.

_**  : ** _

_**::** _

_**Pity instead the careless mother** _

_**What she missed** _

_**What she lost when she let me go** _

_**And I wonder, does she know** _

_**::** _

_**:** _

Carlos wonders, sometimes, if his mother ever regrets what she's done. Curled up into Ben's side, breathing in the comforting scent of his skin and staring into the darkness, he wonders if his mother knows how far into the deep end her words of dismissal drove him, if she realizes just how much he suffered for years and years under her reign as slave master and cattle driver. He lays there, breathing into the cool air and gently running his index finger along the scars on his arm, as he tries to figure out how someone could say such things, _do_ such things to another person and not feel guilt. He's been wondering it for years, ever since his older brother Chris moved out and all he seemed to hear was her barbs and slurs echoing with every step he took, felt the weight of her greed with every breath he breathed.

The thought of her words no longer brings a tear to his eyes now, though. All of those insults are empty when he gets to sleep in the arms of the man he loves and know that he _is_ accepted and cared for no matter his past. Carlos reaches down and intertwines their fingers together, marveling at how much love can be expressed by such a simple gesture. He lets himself wonder if his mother ever did such simple things with the man who fathered him, ever gave away her love freely and without thought to consequence. He never saw her, not once, show open affection for anyone in his presence (not even a simple caress), and he wonders how she managed to love a man enough to create not one but two sons.

Ben moves, squirming a bit in his sleep, and Carlos releases his hand, scooting back a little. "Come back to sleep," Ben mutters sleepily as he stretches out an arm in the offering of an embrace, "You're thinking too loudly."

Carlos grins and snuggles back into Ben's warm embrace, tucking himself into the arms of the man he loves. And then, aligning his breaths with Ben's, he falls asleep with a loving smile upon his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
